Stealing My Heart Away
by KazeKeara 2
Summary: Hi my name is Claire I came to Forget-Me-Not-Valley in hopes of an adventure and boy let me tell you I got one, When rumors started going around about a Phantom Theif. Storys better then the summary. I did not steal this story I lost my last account.
1. Chapter 1

Stealing my Heart Away.

Chapter 1

There I was standing out on the dock at my home city saying my last goodbyes to friends and family.

I was leaving my city life to live in the country and start farming.

"Goodbye Mom… goodbye Dad I will miss you guys," I told them quietly as I hugged my mom.

"We'll miss you too Claire…" my mother said as she tried not to cry.

I turned around and picked up my suitcase and head up the ramp onto the boat, I turned around and waved one last time to my parents…

h-m-h-m-h-m-h-m-h-m

(Sometime later)

I yawned and stretched my arms toward the sky as I stepped off the boat with my suitcase at my feet I started looking around and didn't hear as someone walked up behind me and cleared their throat, I spun around and saw a man around 50 or so standing a few feet away from me.

"Hello, I'm Takakura and you must be Claire," the man said.

"Yes, I am", I answered. He nodded his head.

"This way." Takakura said as he motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked toward the farm he told me about the town and the people who lives here.

I was so excited about farming and raising animals that I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"But you don't have to worry because we'll catch him before he can steal anything else." Takakura said.

"Wait! What are you talking about…stealing and who's he?"I questioned.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Takakura stated.

"I was until you started talking about slugs," I said grossed out.

"We'll don't worry about it alright." Takakura said.

"Ok,"

We finally reached the farm and from my point of view it was "Awesome."

The house was a one level house with three windows and a door, beside the house was a red mail box and an old wooden dog house.

The barn and woodshed they both looked the same except the woodshed was smaller. And the chicken coop was metal instead of wood like the barn and woodshed.

The garden I knew was going to be a bigger task, it was littler with boulders, rocks and weeds and a lot of them. It's was going to take hard work, but I knew I can do it with time.

"We'll that's about all I can think of right now." Takakura said turning to face me "you had a long travel and you might want to go inside and get some rest for tomorrow."

"If you don't mind I would like to look around for a little bit?" I asked.

Takakura nodded his head "I'll take your things to the house you just be careful."

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I decided to check out the barn first. I noticed it was bigger on the inside then it did on the outside as I entered.

I spotted some hay in the corner of the barn so I picked it up and placed it in the hay holder so it could be ready when I went to buy a horse, hopeful it would be sometime tomorrow.

I left the barn and made my way over to the wood shack it was small but at least about ten people could fit in it I than headed toward the field.

The sole was good, but it was going to need a bit of work before I could plant anything, but I could worry about that later.

My final stop was the chicken coop it was smaller in the wood shack and instead of being made of wood the coop was made of metal. As I entered I was greeted by a little yellow chick and its mother and to my delight the mother hen let me hold her baby. Before I left I gave the small birds some more feed, then walked back out of the chicken coop.

I stood outside the chicken coop and looked around, beside the house I had seen most of the farm and I decided to look around town.

As I made my way toward town the sound of running water caught my attention. Making my way to the sorse of the sound I gasped when I found it. The setting sun casted rays of orange lights a crossed the water making it sparkle and the way the summer trees looked as the wind blew through their leaves make the scenery look like a picture.

"It's so beautiful." I thought as I started looking farther down the river, when I spotted a bridge. I walked down to get a better look at it.

It looked like it was brand new the only thing that I didn't like about it was it didn't have any railings.

"Oh, well it still looked neat." I shrugged as I stepped onto the bridge, I glanced over the edge and smiled, the water was so clean I could see tiny fish swimming around one of the posts the was supporting the wooden structure.

I got on my hands and knees to see if I could tell what kind of fish they were, I could make out a few sardines, one or two puffer fish, ( On my harvest moon game I love catching puffer fish they look so neat ) plus a few mackerel fish.

I then stretched my body out on the bridge, so if anybody come this way hoping to get across they were either have to go around or step over me because I'm not moving.

As I laid on my stomach I continued to watch the fish swim.

After I finished watching the fish I sighed and turned over on my back and looked at the sky, that was now dark and the stars started to come out, I smiled and decided to make a wish,

"I wish that my life in FORGET-ME-NOT Valley will turn out to be a great adventure,"

I turned back on my stomach I saw the moon's reflection on the water, I stayed there a few more minutes than I pushed myself up onto my knees then up to my feet I was about to head home when I heard a twig break, I snapped my head in the direction the sound came from.

"Is someone there?" I asked calling into the darkness.

There was no reply.

"Hello…is someone out there." I called again.

I walked closer to toward the woods on the other side of the bridge; I jumped when the

bushes started to move. Walking closer ( IDIOT RUN ) to the bush I was just about to touch the bush and see what was behind it, when something jumped up from behind it.

I screamed and fell down onto my backside, I couldn't see what jumped because it was dark, but then whatever it was moved a little closer to a break in the trees where the moon was shining through. I was starting to slowly bring myself to my feet I could make out the form of a human

"Hello, who are you?" I asked as I walked toward them, but before I could get close enough to make out the person face, they turned and ran.

I sighed and started walking back toward the bridge to my new home, just as I got back across the bridge, Takakura ran up to me with a Gun and flashlight in hand.

"Are you all right?" Takakura asked running up to me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine," I stated cheerfully, He looked me up and down to see if I was hurt.

"Alright, I think you should get to your house and get cleaned up." Takakura said.

I nodded my head and went back home, cleaned up and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter three

It's been a couple of day's sense that stranger popped from behind the bush I sighed and walked into the blacksmith's shop with some mineral's so I can get my tools upgraded and hopefully he would buy some of them. "Hi, Claire," Sebastian greeted me as I walked in and up to the counter "Hi, Sebastian, I said as I smiled at him. "We'll what can I do for you?" He asked. "I was wondering if you would be interested in buying some Minerals from me and I was wanting to upgrade my hammer and axe?" I answered as I pulled a couple of the Minerals I wanted to sell out of my backpack and sat them on the counter so he could take a look at them and see if he wanted to buy them. He starred at them for a few minutes then turned them over and looked at the other side of them he set them back down on the counter and nodded his head showing that he liked them. "Alright, I'll buy them and you can pick your tools up on Saturday" Sebastian said. "Thank you!" I answered excitedly I turned around and started walking toured the door. "Claire!" I turned back around "Y . . . yes?" I questioned. "If you want to sell anymore Minerals bring them too me if you want and I will buy them" He said. A smile broke out across my face from ear to ear I nodded "Thank you very much" I answered. I turned back around and left the blacksmith's shop. I wandered around town for a few hours visiting people and helping out anyway I could. I was walking by a horse Ranch and that got me to start thinking of my place I would need to buy a couple of cows and a few sheep and foreshore a horse and maybe a duck. I walked about a mile out of town where I found a horse Ranch I decided to lean against the fence and watch the horses graze. I pushed myself off of the fence and put my hair in a ponytail (I know Claire in harvest moon doesn't put her hair up) and then I remembered I was wanting to try and buy a horse today but I guess it will have to wait just a little while longer I'm still learning how to run a farm and stuff. I got home a little after 8:45 and I was tired I headed straight to bed and fell fast asleep.

It's been three days scene I was at the horse ranch and now I'm headed to the stables to pick out a horse I walked into the horse stables and started looking around A few seconds later a man walked over to me and said "Are you here to Buy, Sell, or Ride". "I was hoping to buy". I answered. He smiled at me and said "Great, my names Tyler I'm one of the people that work here the owners left town for the day and left me in charge so let's go take a looksee around the place and see if Ya like any of them" Tyler said while smiling at me with his sparkling blue eyes. I blushed a deep red and stuttered out "Y . . . Ya Sure". We walked around the stables until I stopped at a stall which had a big white horse in it, its coat was as white as snow and its main was long and silky. I walked up to it and started petting it just then Tyler ran up to me with a shocked expression on his face.  
"What"? I questioned. "I can't believe she let you pet her like that". He said with his jaw almost touching the floor. "So is she for sell"? He looked up at me shocked again he nodded his head "Yea, but no one wants her because of her attitude she usually try's to bit people when they come near or try's to pet her". "Maybe she likes me" I said as I looked into her eyes. "Maybe" he answered. A few minutes later I and my new friend Snowflake were walking home. Sometime later we were home I led Snowflake to a corral I set up for her around the barn so all I have to do in the morning is let her out and water her. I turned her lose and watched her run around the corral it looked like she was enjoying herself she turned and started running toward me but scene I was on the other side of the fence hoping she was going to stop there was nothing to worry about. Snowflake started slowing down a few feet away from me and by the time she reached me she came to a complete stop right in front of me (I own a pony and a half pony half horse and I know how scary it can be when they run at you) I let out a sigh of relief then started chuckling and petting her. Takakura came up behind me with a bucket and some horse combs so I could brush snowflake with. "Here, Ya go kid "he said as he handed me the bucket of tack. "Thank you so much" I answered while looking and checking out each one. An hour later I was just finishing cleaning up my gardening tools when my friend Ann came running into the barn with a piece of paper in her hand and a worried expression on her face. "Claire you need to come to the Inn with me now a thief named Phantom Skye left a note" Ann said anxiously jumping up and down. "Ok, just calm down" I said. Ann started breathing in and out slowly calming herself down. "Alright, let's get going" she said "Wait aren't you going to read me the note" I asked. "I will when we get there I don't want to read it a third time" she answered. Ten to twenty minutes later I, Ann, and two more of my friends named Karen and Popuri were setting at a table in the Inn waiting for Ann to read the letter to us. "Well what's it say" Karen, I and Popuri yelled in unison. "Ok hold your horses" She said.

It read: "Tonight at midnight I will be taking the lovely legendary gold wine out of the Doug's Inn."

From Phantom Skye"

"What? That's totally unfair" Karen yelled! All of a sudden Ann jumped right out her chair "I got a fantastic idea! Let's capture him! "With, what? He can paralyze people . . ." Popuri said. All of a sudden a light bulb popped up above my head I raised my hand they all looked my way "Wait I have a plan! I said excitedly. "Ok this is it" we all leaned in and I told them what was up my sleeve. Ann leaned back out and said "Never thought of it but let's go for it! The rest of us leaned back in are seats then Popuri said "Okay let's all meet up at 11:30 PM half an hour early to prepare it"! Karen said "Agreed "!

Two minutes till midnight "Okay! We all set! We shut the light off and get in our positions! I asked. Karen turned from the window "I see him now! He's coming quick turn the lights off! "Okay get into positions everyone" Popuri said worried. We turned the lights out and got in are places I sneaked behind the counter and bent down behind it and sat there as the thief came in the door he walked in the door and saw the curry we had sat on the table he walked over to it " Ha, tonight I'm especially lucky I got curry powder." Phantom Skye said (yum my favorite . . .) Popuri started counting "3 . . ." Karen "2 . . ." Ann "1 . . ." Ann, Karen, and Popuri jumped out from there hiding spots and surrounded Phantom Skye. "We finally got you! Pesky Thief! Ann yelled. _Ann thought" where's Claire?"_

"Say surrender now" Popuri said! "Or else I'm calling the police right Now!" Karen snapped. "Ha congratulations, but however I'm a bit pressed for time, so can you hold still for a moment?" Phantom Skye asked. "HE's casting a spell! Quick everyone gr-"Popuri didn't get to finish her sentence. Because Phantom Skye yelled "CHICK BEAM FIRE!" Karen sighed "too late Popuri . . ." Yeah . . . _thanks a lot for ditching us Claire" _Ann thought. "Ha sorry, now if you excuse me ladies I will be taking the gold wine now and the curry powder!" Phantom Skye said. That was my cue I jumped out from behind the counter and shouted no you're not as I went flying at him foot aimed for his head.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter Four

He started to yell "CHICK B-" I said "Too late! Dumb Thief! As my foot collided with his nose. "Ow . . .my nose . . ." he yelled as he put his hand up to it. "Way to go Claire! You ROCK! Ann yelled. "Surrender or I will knock you out"! I told him. "Hmph I'm the type of thief that's dosen't say s-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. "Okay you asked for it"! I said. I swung my arm back turned my hand into a fist and punched him and knocked him unconscious all before he could react. "Well done Claire! You saved the day! Karen said joyfully. "Skye"! someone said worriedly. All four of us turned tord the door. "L-Lumina? What are you doing here? But I didn't get an answer". She ran over to the Phantom Thief and said "Oh no my darling Skye! I should take you back to Forget Me Not Valley!" Lumina said. She stood up and looked at all four of us and told us "From now on everyone! Don't go near my Skye ever again! He's mine!" She said possessively.

A few minutes later Lumina had Skye packed up and ready to drag him back to Forget Me Not Valley and we all headed home. ( Thank God its way past my bedtime!)

I finally got home twenty minutes later or so "Yawwwn ~What a day, I gave that Phantom thief a nose bleed and Lumina came and took him back too Forget Me Not Vally". SIGH "Well I just hope that stupied Skye won't ever come back here again, or else I will have to kick him again . . ." I yawned "Oh well time for bed!" I turned the light out and crawled into bed for a nice deserved rest.

**NEXT MORNING IN FORGET ME NOT VALLEY**

Lumina was sitting a her bedroom table with a book and Skye was still unconscious laying on Lumina's bedcovers. "Hmph . .stupied Claire she bullied my Skye." Lumina grumbled " I will never forgive her . . ." Just then Skye started to awaken. (_Why do I have to sleepin Lumina's room her room smells . . .)(And I never met anyone stronger then me . . .That girl from Mineral Town . . .)Skye thought._ "Well I have to investigate more information! Because there's no way a girl is stronger than me!" Skye said. Lumina looked up startled by the out burst. "Oh my darling Skye! Your awake how are you feeling?" She questioned. Skye looked over at her and said "Yes, I feel great beautiful, could you stay still for a moment please. He asked. Lumina started blushing and giggling "Okay" She said (_Oh gosh!He's going to kiss me! For saving him KYA!)_she thought with her eyes closed. All of a sudden Skye said "CHICK BEAM Fire!" There was a big flash as he said it and Lumina was paralized. "Hey! Why did you do that for?" she asked upset. Skye smirked " Sorry, beautiful but I'm going back to Mineral Town, so goodbye!" Her face turned really red as she yelled for her butler and aunt/grandma "Grrr . . . .Romana! Sebastian! CAPTURE SKYE!" still stuck in her seat. "Haha no use beautiful well got to go bye now". He said as he jumped out her bed room window into a tree and got away.

**NEXT MORNING IN MINERAL TOWN**

I was sitting at the Inn eating breakfast with Karen,Ann, and Popuri and talking about the night before last. "She was so cool the way she kicked Phantom Skye, and then that random girl dragging him away hahaha!"Karen said while laughing her head off. "Now come to think of it,who was that girl anyway Claire? Ann questioned. I looked up from my breakfast "Oh she's from Forget Me Not Valley, her name is Lumina and she's from a rich family." I answered. "Plus she has a weird tast in guys. I added. "Oh no wonder she liked that weird looking faced Thief." Popuri said. I stood up from the table "Well I finished breakfast, so I think I'm going to head home now and see what I going to do around there goodbye everyone." "Goodbye, Claire" they said at the same time making each other laugh even harder then they were. I sighed and started chuckling on my way out. I walked outside and looked up at the sky it was a nice day I turned tord the Blacksmith shop to pick up my Ax and Hammer I left there to get up graded on Monday as I got there I saw Grey, Sebastians grandson/aprentice walk into the shop. I walked in after him. When I walked in I saw Grey standing at the fire addng more wood to it I shut the door and he turned around to see who it was. "Goodmorning, Grey" I said. " morning." He said quietly. "I came here to pick my tools up I dropped them off here Monday." I told him. "Yea, my Grandpa said you would come by today and get them" he said as he picked them up from behind the counter. " Thank you" "Oh, could you tell Sebastian that I won't be able to bring him any minerals tomorrow?" I asked. "Sure" he answered. "Thanks again bye." I said as I walked out the door. I walked home and started working on my garden pulling all the weeds, watering,and ect. ( I already took care of the chickens and snowflake) My thoughts started going tord Lumina and her crazy obsession with that Phantom Thief its _CREEPY_! " Hey, Claire is something wrong?" I looked up and saw Rick walking tord me I smiled at him "No, nothing wrong I was just thinking." "About what the other night and how you beat the tar out of that Thief!" He said excitedly. "That and a friend of mine I'm afraid she might get hurt or something" I said worriedly. "Whats her name?" he asked. "Lumina I met her when I was a kid." " hmmm, you know if you want to talk you can come by and visit my Mom and Grandpa I'm sure they would enjoy it." He asked shily. "Thanks Rick I try to come visit you some time on Monday" I said smiling.

The rest of the day and Sunday past in a blur as I went around town doing a few odds and in's for people and going to church from 9:30 AM to 12:00 PM then going to my friend Kai's restaurant down by the ocean off the square for lunch wth Ann. It was about 2:00 when Ann and I went are seperat ways.

I was setting on a park bench enjoying watchng the ducks by the pond and the weather "Ahh . . . I love the breeze in Mineral Town, It makes me feel calm inside." I thought aloud to myself. All of a sudden I felt tired. "I feel a little tired . . .I feel kind of dizzy . . .!" I said sleeply as a figure walked tord me from behind the bushes then I blacked out. Skye smiled as he picked Claire up into his arms and said " Now to put her somewhere so she won't be in my way." He said as he walked away into the woods.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry for the long wait for chapter 3 I hope you like chapter 4**

**Sorry I have been writing Gray's grandpa's name wrong so if he's n my story later I probably will be calling him Saibara or keep it Sebastian **

**Review PLEASE ^ _^**


	5. Chapter 5

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter Five

Skye walked into the mines and went into a part of it that was closed off to all people he walked into one of the cavern's and laid Claire down on the ground he took her backpack off and used it for a pillow and slid it under her head. "Well kidnapping isn't my style but I have no choice . . ." Skye said. "He looked down at her sleeping form and looked at her face. "_I have to admit she does look cute when she's sleeping "He thought. _He sighed "Well no one will find her here". "No one except I come into this part of the mines unless there brave or stupid" Skye said. "Well better get going have letters to write and stuff to steal" He said as he left the mine.

**A little while later at the Mine**

"I guess Skye didn't know with that stupid spell he cast lets me stay awake in my head" I mentally sighed. "Well how do I get out of this one wait until a prince stops by and kiss me or hope for a fairy god mother?" I snickered.

"_Claire" _"What . . . what was that!" I started panicking in my head. "_Claire_ . . ._wake up_". Someone said. "I would if I could" I wanted to say. "_Try opening your eyes"._

"Alright" I took a mental breath and 1. 2. 3 and opened up my eyes to see the harvest goddess flouting above me. "Harvest goddess?" "How did you find me?" I questioned.

"The sprites told me you were at the park then that Phantom Thief cast a spell on you and took you away into the woods toward the mines." She said sacredly. She looked up and smiled at me" But you're ok now you should go before he comes back, He's going to strike again and I know they will need your help."

I smiled back at her "Thank you," I said. I started to leave but she called me back real quick "Here" she handed me a bag filled with some kind of dust. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's a spell that will help you in the future" She answered. "Alright! Thanks" I said. I turned around and left the mines. The Harvest Goddess smiled "I tell you Mineral Town is so lucky to have Claire move here she's friendly, bright, and she's helps people out" "And she's tough and knows how to handle herself" she sighed "Well I better get back too the goddess spring" She said as she disappeared in a puff of glitter dust.

**Back at Mineral Town at the Inn**

"You actually know were Phantom Skye's hid out is!" Ann questioned. "Yep, I sure do" I said in a western accent. We all started laughing together Karen stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes "We'll, I just happy that your alright" She said. "YA" Popuri and Ann agreed.

"Thanks you guys it's nice to know I have friends that care about me." I said sentimentally. They all smiled. "Claire why don't you go get a shower and go to bed you look tired" Karen said.

"I will but I just remembered I told Rick I would come visit today." I said.

Popuri's head snapped up and she looked over at me and said "My brother, Mom, and Brother will understand." I sighed "Well I'm going home to shower, Then I'm going to keep my word and come visit your family" I said as I walked out of the Inn and headed home.

Back at home

I smiled and stretched as I stood outside my front door heading over to Rick's place. I walked through the chicken farms front gate and saw Popuri putting the chicken's in the coop for the night.

I started to head inside when a light bulb went on over my head I had a great plan that involved scaring Popuri. I tiptoed up behind her and after she locked the door I let out a big "Booo." She screamed and started jumping around still screaming. I burst out laughing my head off. Just then the front door slammed open and running out the door was Rick, His Grandpa, and His Mom. Popuri's Mom shook her head when she saw Popuri was ok and it was just me pulling a prank "What in the world are you two doing!" "Scaring everybody like that!" She asked. Popuri looked down at her feet her face was all red because she was blushing so much I stopped_ laughing _"I'm sorry about that" I said. They all started to laugh "Oh, it's alright Claire" Popuri's Mom said "How about we all go inside and talk".

We all nodded in agreement and went inside.

**Time Skip**

I smiled and stretched my arms up over my head an laid them under my head as I laid on my couch watching the news later that night the police where not having any luck capturing the Phantom Thief. I smirked as I remembered his shocked expression when I punched him in the face I laughed out loud at the memory.

All of a sudden my stomach growled I got up and walked to the kitchen I looked in the fridge and saw that all that was in there was Milk and eggs I frowned and shut the door.

I checked all the cabinet's and found all the ingredients for baked dumplings flour, 2 cans Cream of chicken, eggs and cheese.

**Time skip**

As I sat at my kitchen table eating supper I picked up my backpack that was sitting in the chair next to me and pulled the magic powder out and started studying the bag I opened it up and looked in the bag to see sparkling gray powder.

I sniffed it and it smelled like Vanilla perfume I closed the bag gently and sat it down on the table.

The Harvest goddess said it would help when I needed it …I sighed and pushed my plate away and laid my head down on my arms I looked at the bag and one thought ran through my head "_What did she mean?"._

**To be continued **

**Sorry everyone that it took me so long to write this chapter.**

**Summers been crazy for me.**

**I will try and update once a week. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Till next time. **

**Review PLEASE.**

**Kazekeara 2 **


	6. Chapter 6

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter Six

"Aahhh" I screamed as I was soaked with water from head to toe, I glared over at Grey as he stood there with the water hoes in his hands laughing at me.

"That's not funny" I yelled at him stomping my foot and blushing.

Grey stopped laughing and smirked at me "It depends on which side of the fence you're on" he said starting to snicker.

I sighed and started to walk toured the house and squeeze water out of my shirt.

Hearing foot steps behind me I knew that Grey was following me I smiled, I have lived in Forget- me not- valley for almost 3 and half months and Grey and I have been friends for almost 2 months, about 2 weeks ago he started coming over and helping me around the house because Takakura has been pretty busy these last few weeks.

I stopped at the door and turned to face Grey "You wait out here, got it" I said pointing at him.

He leaned his head to the side "Why?" I rolled my eyes at him "Just because" I said as I shut the door in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Time Skip**

I walked into the tool shed to get some tools so Grey and I could work on the garden and I had some flowers I wanted to plant in my flower beds in front of my house, I picked up a hoe and a shovel and a few other things when I heard a sound coming from behind some hay bells I had stored in here a few days ago.

I gripped the hoe tightly in my hands and slowly walked toured the sound "who's there?" "Come out whoever you are, I'm armed" I said while raising the hoe up in the air some.

"Ah ha, I got you!" I said as I jumped around the corner of the hay bell, "What!" I said as I saw nobody was there. I walked behind the hay and looked around; I turned to look at a pitchfork that was leaning against the wall and saw some hair stuck on the end of it.

I bent down to get a better look at what color the hair was and it look kind of a silver whitish color.

I looked down at the bottom of the wall and noticed that one of the boards was covering a little of one of the other ones.

I gently touched two of the boards and they started to swing side to side, I laid down on my stomach and pushed them apart and saw that the woods were a straight run from here.

I frowned; I started to stand up when I heard someone open the door "Claire?" I heard Grey yell as he walked into the shed "You in here?"

"I'm back here" I said as I walked into view, He sent me a confused look "What are you doing back there?"

I put my hands on my hips "I'm getting some tools, what do you think I'm doing" I asked.

He shrugged "You never know".

I snickered and shook my head and walked back over to the tools and started to pick them up and hand some of them to Grey.

We walked out of the tool shed and headed toward the garden, Grey followed behind when we reached the garden we set the tools down and pulled on our work gloves.

"Hey, Grey can you hand me one of those flowers" I said pointing at some roses.

He picked them up and popped one out of its holder "A rose for a lovely lady, may you shine like the sun" He said with an Italian accent as he handed me the flower.

I blushed and let a smile spread across my face as I took it from his hands "Oh, you're so sweet" I said and stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

A second later we heard a big crash come from the woods, Grey and I looked at each other in alarm and ran to investigate, we only went a few feet into the woods and we found a broken tree branch and lying beside it was a black jacket, I picked it up and noticed it smelled like curry and had some tares in it.

"Well" I looked over at Grey "Whoever did this is gone now" He said.

"Do you think someone was spying on us?" I asked, he nodded "Possible" we stood there for a few more minutes and decided it was time to head back to the house.

When we got back to the house neither of us really talked much to each other as we planted the flowers and weeded the garden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Time skip**

I sat at my kitchen table sewing the jacket that Grey and I had found in the woods and listening to the news in the living room.

I finished fixing the jacket and went and put it in the washing machine, I added the detergent and shut the lid and put it on small load.

I went and got ready for bed and by the time I got ready to hop into bed the jacket had been washed and dried and hung up in my hallway closet.

As I lay in bed trying to fall asleep I kept remembering the sound in the tool shed and the tree branch breaking _"Could someone have been spying on us?"_ I thought to myself I shrugged "Nah" I laid there for a few minutes and I shot up in bed and two words quickly ran through my head "_Phantom Thief" I thought as I glared out my bedroom window at the woods._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry about the long wait I have had a busy last few days.**

**I hope you like the chapter. I will try and get another chapter up after I update my other story. **

**So you might see another chapter up around Saturday.**

**Please keep Reviewing ^_^**

**Kazekeara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy *_***

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter Seven

**Claire's POV**

It has been exactly 3 and a half months since Grey and I had found the jacket and it's Thanksgiving, I sighed my first Thanksgiving in Forget-me not-valley and it was a blast.

"Yes" I said as I threw my hands up in the air

"What are you so happy about?" I turned around and saw Ann smiling at me.

I put my hands in my pants pockets and smiled back at her "It's was my first Thanksgiving here"

Ann nodded her head in understanding why I was so happy.

Ann looked up at the sky "And that Phantom thief didn't show up" and looked back at me "Did you hear that he was spotted on the outskirts of town a few days ago"

I frowned "No I didn't"

Ann put her hands on her hips "It's been going around town like wildfire" she crossed her arms over her chest "I am wondering why he hasn't stolen anything" she said.

"Yet" I said as I started to walk down the path and head home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Skye's POV**

I groaned as I walked through the woods trying to find berries or something to eat _"Maybe I could go to town tonight and get something to eat" _I thought to myself.

As I looked up at the sun through the trees and saw that it wouldn't be long till nightfall.

I shivered as a cold wind blew past me; I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm.

"Aaaah, I could kick myself for losing my only Jacket" I yelled at myself.

I froze when I heard a twig snap to my left and I turned to see what it was, I didn't see anything.

I walked forward and around a tree and came out onto a dirt path.

I looked up and down the path and couldn't really see anything because of the trees and the path curved, I shrugged "I guess it was nothing" I was started walking down the path and around the curve not paying attention to where I was going when I collided with something soft and fell backwards onto the ground "Hey, watch were you're going" I heard a female voice say, I looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair and wearing blue jeans with a red sweater and rubbing her head.

I started to wonder who she was until she looked up and purple eyes met blue "YOU!" we yelled at each other at the same time.

"What are you doing back in town" she asked me.

I just smirked at her and said in my smooth voice "I can go anywhere I want to" I said.

I froze and looked down at my stomach as it growled for food I threw my hair over my shoulder and groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Claire's POV**

I looked at him a little concerned, I stepped a little closer to him "Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked up at me and quickly hid his face with his hair "Yea, I'm fine" he said, I looked a little closer it looked like he was blushing.

I took a step back when I heard his stomach growl again.

I sighed "Look, I know I shouldn't be doing this but…" He looked up at me a confused look on his face "Come with me back to my place and get something to eat its Thanksgiving so you're lucky I'm being nice" I chuckled at him and smiled.

He leaned his head to the side "I don't think so" he said and groaned a little.

I put my hands on my hips and glared "I wasn't asking" I said as I walked behind him and started to push him up the path toward my house and in the end I ended grabbing him around the waist and dragging him to my house. (Strong girl ^_^)

"_He maybe a thief and I don't really like him, but I can't let someone starve" _I thought to myself as I opened my front door and watched him look around before entering.

I sighed _"I can't believe I am letting a thief into my house" _I looked at the sun that started to disappear_ "I hope I don't regret this"_ I thought as I shut the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter I was having some head trouble but I am doing much better.**

**I start school Monday so I am not sure how fast I will be able to post chapters.**

**I won't promise you but I will try and update Friday or Saturday of next week.**

**I will try and update sooner but looking at my schedule that's as close as I can see.**

**Sorry if what I said is confusing.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVEING **

**Well until next time **

**Kazekeara 2**


	8. Chapter 8

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter Eight

**Claire's POV**

I walked into the front room to see the Phantom Thief going through my videos. I rolled my eyes "make yourself at home" I said sarcastically and walked over to my fridge and started to get the left over Thanksgiving dinner out and putting it on a plate warming it up.

I walked over to the kitchen doorway and saw Skye watching the transformers movie I had bought not to long ago sitting on the couch.

I turned my head back toward the microwave as it started beeping signaling that the food was ready.

I walked over to the TV and pushed pause that got his attention "Hey! I was watching that" he said pouting.

I looked at him shocked; I don't even think he knew he was pouting. All of a sudden a weird unfamiliar feeling shot through me.

"I…it's time to eat" I stuttered for the first time in a long time.

Skye looked at me funny for a second then nodded his head and stood up, I turned and headed for the kitchen.

I walked over to the microwave and pulled the plate of food out and turned toward the table and saw Skye sitting at the table.

I sighed and threw my hair over my shoulder and sat the food down right in front of him.

Ten minutes later the plate was scrapped clean "_Wow he must have been hungry" _I thought to myself.

All of a sudden he stood up and started walking toward the front door; I looked out the window and saw it was dark out.

"Hey, where are youuu going?" I asked letting my words drag.

He stopped and turned around "I'm leaving" he said plain and simple.

"What, with no thank you" I said.

He opened up his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of thunder and rain pounding on the roof.

"At least we still have power" I said and smiled a little "I guess you will be staying here tonight" I groaned why I say that "_Ya, stupid invite a thief to stay the night_".

I snapped out of my thoughts when the lights started to flicker on and off, then went out completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **TIME SKIP**

"Hopefully the power will be back on tomorrow" I said as I sat a few candles on the coffee table and sat down on the end of the couch and Skye sat on the other end.

Everything went quiet the only sound that could be heard and seen was the rain on the roof and the thunder and lightning.

"I'll just go get some more candles" I said as I stood up and started feeling my way to the kitchen.

As I came back from finally finding the candles "I found t…" I didn't get to finish as I tripped over something and started falling, I closed my eyes waiting for impact but it never came instead I felt strong muscular arms wrap around my midsection, I opened my eyes and looked up into sea green eyes.

"Um…" I said blushing all of a sudden, he gently placed his hand on the side of my face and leaned forward his face close to mine. **"**_Is he about to kiss me!?" _I thought to myself as his lips brushed against mine.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks schools been ruff and a couple of are puppies died and I just having some problems I need to take care hopefully It won't take me so long to get the next chapter up.**

**But I am not going to promise anything.**

**Let me know what you think and if you have any Ideas I would love to hear them and I will see what I can do with them I am starting to run out of Ideas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9

Stealing My Heart Away: Chapter Nine

**Sorry it took me so long to get chapter nine up I have been having family issues. Well let's ignore my excuses and get on with the reading shall we. **

**Claire's POV**

I put my hands on the Phantom Thief's chest and pushed away from him "What are you doing?" I looked at him eyes wide hand covering my mouth as I stood at the end of the couch.

Skye sat on the couch looking at me with a weird look, and then his face went smooth and he smirked "I don't know what you're talking about" he said as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch like nothing happened.

I stamped my foot and curled my hands into fists at my side, I was so mad at him steam was probably coming out of my ears.

"Whatever" I said and grabbed a book that was sitting on the lamp table, and sat down in a chair across from the couch, I looked at the title "_Twilight_…_baaaah" _I sat the book back down, and picked up another book that was also sitting on the lamp table, I read the title "_How to dill with hotheaded men" _I smirked and opened the book up.

"_Chapter one…"_

**TIME Skip**

I rubbed my head as a headache was building in my head "_Well that's what I get for read with bad lighting" _It was still storming outside,I sighed and looked over and saw Skye had fell asleep on the couch. "_Aaaah, he looks so cute sleeping like that" _I smacked myself "_Where did that come from?"_

I yawned and stretched, I got up and went to my room and grabbed a few blankets and pillows and headed back to the front room.

I sat them down on the floor and picked up one of the blankets and covered the Phantom Thief up, I gently lifted his head up and slid a pillow underneath and laid his head back down on it.

I grabbed a blanket and pillow and went and curled up in my chair with my book and started reading again. (I will let you picture any kind of chair or couch you want ^_^)

A few minutes later I started to yawn constantly "_I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a few minutes of sleep" _I thought forgetting about the Phantom Thief that was asleep on my couch.

I stretched again and my book fell off my stomach and onto the floor, a few seconds later I was out cold.

**Do you guys think I should take Mystery off and just put Romance?**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Sorry, it took so long to update I have been moving from my furniture around and been sick and all that wonderful stress. Haha**

**Well whatever I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I have another story I have to update so I don't know yet when I will have another chapter up, hopefully soon.**

**Until next time KazeKeara 2 **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
